ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.12
---- The Following Section is non-canon to the plot of the episode. This is just a brief commentary at the beginning of the episode. '' 'Sci: Greetings and Saluations folks, my name is Sci100 and this... is the season finale of MURDER! '''Sci: I would just like to thank all the people who read this new hit show, I didn't expect a lot but I thank you for taking the time to read the show. Now, I know that many of you have been guessing who the Killer is. I would just like to say this. Its not me. Sci: Oh and Charles and Melina the maid actually did do it. Sci: Too soon? Okay. Anyways... I would just like to thank a couple of people. Firstly, I would like to thank the twelve users who signed up for Season One you helped make a great show. I espically thank the Killer for not revealing who he was until this upcoming episode. I would also like to apologize to Omni and Drillo for not putting them in Season One, but at least now you get to be in Season Two to I hope everything's good. I'd also like to apologize to Bloxx, Dark, and Paper. Bloxx, I'm sorry I made you a douchebag in the season. Dark and Paper... sorry for giving you alochol issues. Actually, screw this. I apologize to everyone because in this episode we find out dirty secrets and... they're not good. Not good at all so I'm sorry if I make you do some horrible thing. Sci: Thank You as well Ultra for coming up with a theory about who would die and who you thought the Killer was. By know you know that Sol is not the Killer. You don't know this though. Your entire planet theory... was never thought of by me. Any deaths in your order is just by accident. I just choose the people who I knew couldn't win and just went from there. Sci: Just kidding, I just went with how I felt and where the plot could go. Sorry RG, Reo, and Sklei. But hey... you weren't the first ones killed off, eh? EH? Sci: So thank you one and all. Now some of you could be thinking about the cliffhanger in the last episode and my recent blog which gives potienal spoilers. Well, that was a mistake but I think its still a good cliffhanger. I hope you are completly shocked by who the Killer is, and you create a riot by asking " Seriously? Him? Of all people? " because yes, I wasn't a sucker who was gonna have Paper or Toon as the Killer. Sklei... well with all that Forever Knight hate I mean, its not impossible he couldn't have been the Killer. Anyways, enough about me and.... enjoy the episode. ..... Oh and The End of Wikia is still on hiatus. You're welcome Nick. ---- " Thirteen Mortals have arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...for this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder. " It zooms across to the other side of the Manor as it shows clips from the previous episode. " And Last time on MURDER... " ---- 13 guest walk around the main hall of the manor. On the nearby table are thirteen glasses of champagne. Sci: Oh look, there’s champagne! Toon: Oh wow. shows everyone looking around the Manor, especially their rooms when… CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone, startled wonders were that loud noise came from. Paper, Reo, DF, Toon, Jon, and Sol exit their rooms first and look around. Toon: Oh my god… Sci… WHAT HAPPENED? sees Sci, with a rope on his throat, strangled as he lays on the floor, with a broken chandelier on him, and glass stabbing him, and on the floor everywhere. Suddenly, Charles arrives and pushes through the crowd to see Sci. Charles: Oh dear. It has begun. cuts to the Athens Lounge Room, inside Wikia Manor. Charles: Gentlemen, you have all witnessed what is the beginning of a game. A game of Life and Death. Flashback shows the Killer putting the rope on Sci’s neck, strangling him. It shows the Killer tying the rope to the Chandelier, taking a ladder and throwing it to the balcony before taking another and climbing down it. voiceover: Sci was hanged... shows the electric eels inside the filled-up island, shocking RG. voiceover: RG was shocked... [the next day. Sklei is inside the Athena Lounge room. Sklei is eating cereal, watching Ben 10. Suddenly, he drops his bowl. He runs to the door, but when he grabs the door, he shouts in pain. Suddenly, the bomb under the table explodes, killing Sklei and sending his body to the top of the room, and then back down. voiceover: Sklei blew up... runs outside, past the maze, and into a foggy graveyard. As he hides behind one tombstone, the camera zooms upwards to reveal the tombstone to have the grim reaper above. Suddenly, the hands of the Reaper move. The Scythe comes down and..... CLOP. The camera cuts to another tombstone, with blood splattering on it. Reo is no more. voiceover: Reo was decapicated... cuts to DF turning the knob, and the Cyanide shooting upwards at DF's face. He attempts to breath, but he begins get dizzy. He turns around and sees the cougar before he falls. voiceover: DF was mauled... is cooking when the Killer shoots him with a slingshot and a civil war bullet in the leg. Bloxx falls to the ground, and his benzene-shoaked clothes catch on fire. He then runs to the pool, and jumps into it. voiceover: Bloxx flammed out... wrists are being cut, and his blood is being drained in the Torture Chamber. The Killer stands above his body, with a scapel in hand. voiceover: Toon was drained... cuts to Jon, falling asleep, or so it seems. He is then shown being blasted into the sky.... voiceover: 'Jon was burned with a chill... Killer aims the silencer gun at the hole, making sure Paper's in the right spot... and then fires. Paper falls to the ground after being hit in the spine. The blood from the attack drips onto the blanket and the floor. The Killer then slips away from Dark's room, and walks into Ermac's room before placing the gun in the chest, locking it and leaving the room. 'voiceover: Paper was shot in the spine..... Killer slams Sol's head to the Ice carving of the Statue of Liberty. He is struck in the ear by part of the crown. That part breaks off, and Sol's body falls to the ground. He's dead. The Killer walks away, but not before throwing the Hunter's knife to the thermostat, damaging it. voiceover: ...and Sol was stabbed in the ear. cuts to the video in the Survillance room. in the video: Rot. Thirteen. Caesar. R-E-Z-N-P. Killer: Shut up... Charles: Why is it always me who has to deal with the lunatics? sighs once more, closing his closet. He looks over to his desk, to see a series of picture frames. One has a picture of a younger Charles, with 4 other friends, two guys, two girls. Another holds a postcard from an island. A third holds a picture of fifteen people. Fifteen males, each bearing a similarity to the 13 guests and Charles, except for one other person. The image is in black and white. Charles: Doesn't matter where I am. On an island in my younger years... or in a manor in my adulthood. I always seem to find trouble. It always seems to come to me. I just want this to end. ---- shadow moves around the Survillance Room. The Shadow begins to type. The computer begins to malfunction, as the Shadow walks away. It cuts to a seperate room, full of items. A bottle of Chlorform, the silencer gun, a fish tank with an eel in it, and others. The Shadow appears once more, revealing the shadow to be the Killer. Chloroform Bottle.jpg|Chloroform Bottle from Best MURDER Electric Eel tank.jpg|A Water Tank with an Electric Eel, from Eelectric Swim Gun with Silencer.jpg|A gun with a Silencer, from Earthquake Hangman Rope.jpg|A Hangman Knot on a Rope, from Hanging Around Killer: Today... it all ends. a board nearby are pictures of Sci, RG, Sklei, Reo, DF, Bloxx, Toon, Jon, Paper and Sol moments before they were killed. The Killer walks over to his knive collection, sharpning them. He then walks over to see the dead bodies of Sci, RG, Sklei, Reo, DF, Bloxx, Toon, Jon, Paper, and Sol. Killer: Today, I create life! Today! I bring back those who wronged my family! Today... I end my wrath. a switch, a few machines begin to move. The Machines carry Scapels, as they begin to cut into the dead bodies. It cuts to later, when the machines are now putting metal pieces into the bodies. In the meanwhile, the Killer is preparing something else. He is putting in an mechanism into an object. Finally, the machines are done. Killer: At last. Now let's give a bit of a test run, shall we? Killer takes out his phone, and presses a button. As noises are heard... suddenly..... Sci's hand raises upward. cuts to the morning. Dark is drinking some wine in the Dining Room as Nick arrives. Nick: So that means... Dark: That means... they hear something. Dark and Nick see Ermac arrive as well, only he's laughing. Nick: What's going on? Ermac: Oh nothing... just facing my insanity from this experience. one of the maids appears. Its Melina. She gives a letter to Dark. Dark opens the letter up. Dark: Its from the Killer. " Congrats! I have not killed you today because I realized that the two of you who are not me are true detectives. You live. To reward you, I have decided to let you take a drive in the Limo from the Manor to a special location. You must not be worried. I swear you will not die during this trip. " Nick: Yes! We get to leave! Ermac, and Dark walk out of the Manor and see a Limo in the Driveway. They get in, where they see bottles of Champagne and glasses. Closing the door, as the Limo drives away from the Manor, they pop open the bottle and begin to drink it. A few minutes pass by as they drink the delicious wine. Ermac: This is unreal. Nick: I know right. Dark: I just don't know why he would let us. Ermac: Wait. I just realized something. We never saw our driv- the Limo spirals out of control. Champagne spills to the ground as the car makes a giant U-turn. Ermac: Now you know what I mean. a few more minutes pass, they realize where the car is heading. Back to Wikia Manor. Nick: Guys, this is our driveway... we're back. Oh god, there's more... the car stops, everyone races out, scared that something will happen. Nick: Go Go Go! Dark: Where is Charles? Ermac: 'Oh my gosh... CHARLES?! hurry into the Grand Room, where they see its changed. There's a new couch. A giant TV is in there as well. 'Ermac: What the heck... ---- Ermac: We drive away, then get a U-turn, return back, and now there's a TV. Something tells me this is not going to be any normal day. Espically since... um... we're all still alive! All three of us! ---- the TV flickers on. They look in horror as they see Charles. He's in a dark location with one light shining in his face, tied to a chair with nearly a hundred guns aimed at his head. Charles: Hello Gentlemen. Dark: What?! Charles: As you can see... I'm a little bit tied up at the moment. Nick: Charles, how did you get stuck there? Charles: I'm afraid I haven't got much time before the timer goes off. I have been kidnapped and put somewhere in this manor. If you don't find me... I'm afraid I will die. And if you don't solve the impending crime... and figure out who has committed Murder... we will all meet a very similar fate. the room begins to fill with large clouds of smoke. As everyone begins to cover their noses and mouths, the TV turns to static. Nick: But why? Ermac: When this manor was built, there were 15 families that helped make it what it is today. The families of the eleven victims, our families, Charles's family and the first true owner of the manor himself's family. We built this manor brick by brick. Stone by stone. And then we were betrayed. While our families were honest men, the rest worked in the shadows. Sold drugs to mobsters. Burned cities to the ground. In time, they seeked more control over the manor, and they decided to have some " accidents " happen. Nick: What do you mean? Ermac: Over time they used different methods. Framed your great great grandfather and sent him to prison. Poisoned Dark's great great grandmother and made her unable to bear children after her first and only child was already born. Made her go into an insane asylum. Forced Charles's family to serve as butlers for two-hundred years to pay off unbelievable debt. Ruined financially my ancestors, made them lose their jobs. Nick: So, this is all about revenge. Revenge on the ten families. Ermac: Indeed, part of it is. Do you have any idea how hard it has been for my family to recover from that? Decades upon decades. Only recently have we gotten have pull and strength to let me pursue our interests. Five Generations of sadness and anguish. So, once I had enough money I used it to buy Wikia Manor and employed Charles, on purpose of course. I then prepared my murder weapons, and with the million dollars I had collected I offered to give it away. Ironically, you were all in a position to need the money, so naturally you fled to me desperate. I watched you fight, cuss, tear yourselves apart. I changed you for the worst, and made you unpure. Nick: Why bring Dark and I? Ermac: I had to choose between you two, Sol, and Charles as to which deserved the money. We were the five families that stayed on the side of good. However, even the good can become corrupt. You for example. You were arrested for shooting fireworks into the skies. But you didn't, did you? Nick: No, I was framed. Ermac: By Sol. He found someone who could have the resources to do that, and he framed you to save himself. Dark's drunkenness made him lose his job. Paper made his workers get minimum wage and used profits and wages to spend on the lottery, nearly making his factory bankrupt in the process. He needed the million dollars to save it. Jon experimented at the University, messed with his student's genes and DNA. A violation against nature itself. You saw how evil Bloxx was, how corrupt a company of his nature is. Sci created films that um, weren't the most clean if you know what I mean. Nick: 'Oh... gosh that's... oh ... 'Ermac: And what makes you think Toon was any better? At least he attempted to change, but you must remain pure. For if you have even one sin, forgiven or not... you deserve to be punished. Nick: Listen to yourself Ermac... you are not jury, judge, and executioner! Ermac: Sklei also proceeded to do horrible things to pay the bills when it came to parties and his... acting career. RG was stupid enough to not pay attention in school, and he deserved every second in that box of his. DF secretly hunted endangered animals, and Reo hacked the government and gave other governments files that could start a World War III. They were all evil in the heart! The people failed to do what was necessary, so I did become the judge and I choose to give them the death penalty. Nick: I understand that some people were stupid, and others did bad things... but they don't deserve horrible deaths, they deserved prison! Ermac: 'Ironic. The man that went to prison wants others to go to were he just left. Your attempts to reason with me are amusing... but pointless. I thought for a while that I might have to give the money to Charles for a while when you got the In Danger cards. But you proved to be a better detective then the cop himself. You figured out the Ricin. You saw how I sent Bloxx up in flames. You used your family history to figure out the clue to how Paper died. 'Nick: So? Ermac: 'You are my greatest adversary. It should be you, Nick, standing with me as we purge the world of its darkness and impurity. You should join me, you were forced to spend countless days in prison for a crime you didn't commit. Two Men of Justice are better then one. 'Nick: You don't serve justice. You're a Killer, a psychopath. You've committed Murder eleven times, and I can not allow you to do that. Ermac: I see. Well, you should know this. When a forest grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable. Tomorrow, the world will watch in shock and horror as its finest and greatest manor burns itself to the ground. The family of Ermac will once again destroy that which is wrong. Nick: 'Your family has done this before? 'Ermac: Of course. Over the ages we've killed those who have wronged us. With the eleven victims I tried a new way to cause pain. I slowly eliminated people and caused long periods of suffering and dread. Suspense and anxiety before showing them that they truly are cowards, traitors, and monsters before killing them. My family has tried to kill the evil families before, but we underestimated certain people. The ten families discovered the truth. Create enough hunger, enough pain and everyone can become a Killer. Even you, Nick can become like me. However, we only managed to harm you all for a short while and everyone who has lived in this manor has limped on from that attack ever since. I am back on behalf of my family to finish the job. This time, no one will get in my way. Not even you. A man once told me a quote I believe in. If someone stands in the way of true justice, you simply walk up behind them... and stab them in the heart. quickly grabs a sword and slashes it at Nick.